3 Recruits In The Real World
by xNa0m1x
Summary: Ok So Crappy Title Lol... How Jaidan, Thom And Alex Cope With An Op. How Characters Feelings grow and how Alex copes with people from her past... Rated T Just In Case,,, not Smutty Though TBH! Maybe In Later Chaps Some Mikita? x   R
1. The Beginning

Disclaim: I Do Not Own Any Characters Or Based Plots

Thalex 3

Mikita 3

But Mostly Thalex 3

Its been three and a half days since I had the panic attack under the car, _remembering that night,_ _the fire, burning my leg, the sweat sliding down my neck, hearing the gunshots, seeing my parents' bodies fall to the ground, the five men- one grabbing me and dragging me out, ending up on a boat, In Russia, being used as a sex slave for the men's clients, being kept underground, high on heroin, then, the day I got out, I was caught; by Nikita, she trained me to be an assassin like her, then she helped me realise, The disappearances, the deaths, it's Division; and it's up to us to take them down. _

Then there's Thom and Jaidan- Nikita won't tell me what will happen to them; if they'll live or die. Thom has been really protective of me- I don't know if it's because he wants to be or if it is because he wants to become a field agent soon. I will miss Jaidan too- even if she is a heartless bitch, I will miss her.

"Jaidan you're up next." She nods, gets up and slides under the car, and starts working on the 'bomb'. She stops and starts panicking; "Let me out, please! I ca-can't do this, please, make it stop!" Thom and I run for the car and pull her out. She starts to laugh. "Oh Thom, my hero." I let go of her and get back in the line. Thom gets up and stands at the other side. We have this kind of Sign language thing, where; if he lifts his arm, then scratches his leg with the other leg, he is asking me if I am ok, I just look up; and then down, so that he knows I am ok. "Thom, your turn." He nods and slips under the car and gets to work. He slides back out. "18.1 seconds, our quickest time today. Alex." I get under the car block out the memories and get back out again. "18 seconds, even better." I smile at Thom and he nods at me. "Ok, back to training." We walk back to the other room.

Thom takes a body punching bag beside me. "Well done." I focus on the bag "it was nothing." I say and hit the crotch on the dummy. "Oh that would hurt." I smile at him and Jaidan walks over. "Do some sparing with me Thom?" he nods, and walks over, putting his hand on my shoulder as he walks. I keep working with the dummy. _At least you don't talk back_ I smile and hit it in the head. I watch Jaidan and Thom. She throws him to the ground and lies on top of him; he doesn't look her in the eye, and gets up. I get on a treadmill and start running. _It's like we're guinea pigs, continuously running, a life inside four walls, and no brain stimulants at all._ I walk out and go towards the computer suite. I log on and wait on Nikita.

_Nikita Is Online._

Alex: Sensei, Are You There?

Nikita: Hello Alex

Alex: Michael Was Talking To Birkhoff About Some Black Box, Which Is Hid In Central Park, New York.

Nikita: Nice Work Alex, Keep Listening In For More Info. Keep Us On Top.

Alex: Will do Sensei

_Nikita Is Offline._

I get up and walk to my room. I lay down and here a knock at the door. "Come in." the door opens and Amanda appears, holding a book. "I thought you could do with some reading material." She sets it down on the desk. "Michael told me what happened earlier with Jaidan, are you going to tell me what happened when you were under the car?" I stare at her. "There was a fire, I couldn't get out." She nods at me. "It's ok Alex." I half smile at her. "Can I just be alone?" I say quietly, she nods and walks out. "Hey, are you ok?" I look at the doorway, and see Thom. I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. How's your back?" he looks at me confused. "Jaidan whipped your ass earlier." He smiles at me. "I let her win." I stare at him, "You expect me to believe that?" he looks at me. "She is a really strong girl!"

"What's up?" I say to him. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to do some sparing after Dinner." I get up. "You really want your ass whipped twice in one day? Ok then." I smile. "Your Dinner Is Now Ready Recruits." _How Much I Hate That God Damn Voiceover, It's Like A Robot- Not Even A Person._ "Time for dinner." He smiles, we walk out and into the canteen.

We get in line and get our Dinner; Jaidan sits beside us. "So-" Jaidan says. "Don't mess with me bitch." I get up and walk away. I sit at an empty table and eat my lunch. "You like to make a fuss then?" I turn round and see Thom. "I was telling her not to mess with me." I stare at him. "I don't want to mess with you then." I lift my tray. "No you don't" I say and nudge him as I walk past him. "You have no chance with Thom, so you shouldn't even bother." I smile at her. "Who said I wanted a chance?" she smiles at me. "You don't need to say it." I walk away and go towards Thom and all the guys. "Ready to go?" I say to him. He nods and gets up. "Thom, is this your girlfriend?" one of them asks. "Oh, please, as if any guy in here could get a girl like me." I say and we walk away. "You're the girl, who panicked under the car the other day, aren't you?" one of them says to me. "Come on." I say to Thom. He puts his arm on my shoulder and we walk towards sparing. "Aw, such a happy couple." We look round at one guy staring at us. I hit him in the cheek and he hits me back. I punch him and he falls.

"Now then, where were we?" I say to him with an evil smile. "Go easy on me." I look at him. "The girl is meant to say that to the guy." He shrugs and I get ready. "Once on the ground- it's over." I nod and we start hitting each other. He catches my leg and I fall- drats. I pull him down and he lands on top of me. Just within breathing distance. I stare into his eyes- _a connection. Why? Is this when I fall for him? This is surely the minute in the movies where we kiss. And I want to kiss him, but he can't know._ He looks into his eyes. _I wonder if he feels the same. It doesn't matter. Strictly professional. We've been lying here a while. "_I guess I lose_."_ I say and slip out from underneath. He gets up and nods.

I take a dummy and start punching it like I did earlier. _How can I feel love? It's not like I've ever felt it before, is it? And it's not like Thom is going to like me, he has plenty of other girls in here to catch his eye. What is going to be so special about me?_ "You ok?" I turn round and see Thom. "Yeah, why?" he smiles at me. "You're going to take the head off that dummy." I smile at him and turn round. "I'm fine." I say to him. "Is it really that bad being called my **girlfriend**?" I stare at him and he has a slight smile on his face. "Is it really that good to be called my **boyfriend**?" I say and walk away from him.

A/N: Ohhh Interesting! :D


	2. My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

DISCLAIM: I Do Not Own Nikita

Thalex 3

Mikita 3

But Mostly Thalex 3

Shorter Chapter 2 But A Lot More On The Way :) ~[R&R]~

~~3 Days Later~~

"Amanda would like to see you." I nod at Michael and walk towards her office. "Alex, you have been assigned a mission, you, Jaidan and Thom. You will be going undercover as a high school student; Thom will be your older brother, and Jaidan - his girlfriend. Thom is your legal guardian. You will befriend the Senator's daughter, look after her, and eventually bring her here." I nod and she walks me into a room, like a closet. "Now then, you will be the new girl, and we must decide on which 'new girl' you are going to be. You can be Indie, you can be into pop, you can be into Rock." I nod. "Rock." She nods at me. "Interesting choice Alex, we will have your things ready for all of you later, do not mention the mission to other recruits, Jaidan and Thom will now know, but only speak about it in private. Wait for further information." I nod and go back to the training room.

I sit at a table. "Hey sis." I turn round and see Thom. "You call me that one more time, and you will not have a tongue to say it with." He nods. "What's up?" I stare at him. "Nothing, it's… nothing." He nods. Jaidan walks over to us. "Hey babe." I roll my eyes. "I'm going to let you two get together, and I'll go kill a dummy." Thom smiles at me and I go over to a dummy. I punch it. _Great, I get to watch Jaidan lay herself all over Thom for the foreseeable future, perfect._ "Alex." I turn round and see Amanda. I walk towards her and we walk back to her room, filled with outfits. "Now then, this is the kind of clothes you are going to wear, there is some elegant pieces and some pieces for just everyday, you must pick the outfit for when you arrive tomorrow. I go over to a 'Guns **N** Roses' T-shirt and a black skirt, along with a pair of Boots and a black necklace. "I'll wear this." _It's just an older version of the old me, but I am playing someone slightly younger; Rock N Roll music, black cool clothes._ She nods at me. "See you in the morning." I nod at her. I go back to my room.

"Hey." I turn round and see Thom. "You can come in if your girlfriend isn't attached to your arm." I say to him. He smiles. "I was coming to see how your feeling about tomorrow." I smile. "I'll be fine." He nods. "You know that you're the main recruit in this, don't you? It's up to you to keep her safe." I nod. "I'll be fine Thom." I sit on my bed. "Where is Jaidan?" he looks at me. "With Amanda." I nod. "You better get used to spending a lot of time with her, sharing a bed." He stares at me. "I am not going to sleep with Jaidan." I nod at him. "Time will tell." He walks over to me. "There is one thing." I stare at him. "What?" he kisses me and my heart actually stops. I stop breathing. _So he likes me as well?_ He holds my head, and slips in his tongue. I respond to him the same. I put my hand on his back and he smiles at me. I glance at the door, closed.

He lets go of me and I look at him. "You felt the other day to, didn't you?" I stare at him, he felt it- that connection. "I Uhm… I kind of… Yeah." He smiles at me. He kisses me again and I feel like I will go into melt down. "This is so wrong Thom." I say to him, he nods. "But I want it so bad." I smile at him. "You never smile; I think that today you have smiled more than ever." I laugh at him. He kisses me again. "You have these serious eyes." I say to him. He smiles. "I guess I just don't want to let anyone in." I nod and hug him.

"We have an early start tomorrow." He nods. I kiss him before he walks out. I turn off the light and get into bed.

Aww :') ~[R&R]~


	3. Nothing Can Come Out Of Last Nights Kiss

DISCLAIM: I Do not Own Nikita

Thalex 3

Mikita 3

But Mostly Thalex 3

I turn on the light and go to Amanda's room. "Good morning Alex." I stare at her. "Go get ready." I nod and take the outfit from her. She passes me the make up box and I put on some eyeliner and red lipstick. "Your transformation is complete Alex. You also get these and there will be a laptop at the house for you to." She hands me an Ipod and a cell phone.

I nod at her and walk out and see Michael. "Good luck on your mission." I nod. "It's not about luck." I say and walk towards Jaidan and Thom; Jaidan is now wearing a t-shirt and jeans; Thom's now wearing a hoodie and khaki's. "Hey." I say to them. "I want to call a truce- we are going to spend a lot of time together." I nod and shake her hand. "Truce." I say back to her. "You look- interesting." Thom says to me. "I have to be Rock N Roll."

He nods at me and we are escorted outside - _fresh air, it's actually amazing_. Thom slows down and starts walking beside me. "Last night wasn't a mistake." He says to me. "Where's your girlfriend?" I say to him and walk on. We get into the van and are driven for about an hour and a half in pure darkness; I put in my headphones and start listening to Bon Jovi.

We are left out at a gas station and are given directions. "This is the directions to your new 'home' good luck recruits." We nod and get into the car. "I'll drive." Thom says; Jaidan jumps into the front seat and I get in the back, _A land rover SC470, nobody will notice it, surely._ We get out and take in the remainder of 'our things' I go up to a bedroom and start putting things away, I see a box; It says my name on it. I open it and see money inside, lots and lots of money. I close it up and put it away in the closet. I put the rest of the things away and take out the laptop.

I log onto my old facebook- _amazing, it's been seven years, yet I still can get on this._ I look at the messages;

From: Jenny: Sweetheart it's been seven years and my best friend is gone I'll never forget you Jx

I shake my head and log out; I sit and wait on Nikita

_Nikita is Online_

Alex: I'm not at Division anymore, I'm on a mission.

Nikita: What do you have to do?

Alex: I have to protect the Senator's daughter, I'm going under cover as a new kid in her class, Thom and Jaidan have to be my 'older brother' and his 'girl friend' I'll be fine Sensei, you can trust me. I need to go, bye.

Nikita: Good luck Alex, remember what I taught you.

_Nikita Is Offline_

I walk back downstairs and see a range of weapons on the table. "Why do we need all of these?" Thom stares at me. "Birkhoff." I nod. _The stupid dweeb wants us to check out his new gizmos, great_. "Well I haven't been in the real world for six months; I'm going to go shopping." Jaidan says. "Are you coming sweetie?" Thom looks at her. "I think you can handle some bags of material yourself." She nods and walks out. I put my headphones back in and walk to my room. "So your just going to kiss me and then give me the silent treatment, at least I know where I stand." I turn round and stare at Thom.

"What do you want out of last night?" I say to him and take out my headphones. "I don't want to be ignored." I nod. "Nothing could come out of last night." He nods and comes closer. "I know that, but-" he does it again, he kisses me. This time, is even harder to hold back. He slips in his tongue and I know I have no chance now; he's won me over. I put my hand on his back and he does the same to me. We stop and just look at each other; _this isn't right, we shouldn't be making out, this is not part of the plan._ "How could we even contemplate this?" I say to him. "I like you Alex" I look him in the eye. "They would have us cancelled." I say to him. "Maybe it's worth the risk." He says to me. I kiss him, he holds my back and I can't stop it this time… he lies over me, and I pull at his top. Within five minutes we are naked, before I know it, Thom and I are having **sex**.

Next Chapter Will be a Continuation of This Day but i Thought it Should Stop here :D


	4. Just Drink The God Damn Beer!

Disclaim: I Do not Own Nikita

A/N: Just Realised My hearts Are Coming out As 3's at the top of age Chapter :'( BTW I Do notice That I used Amanda As The Name here Even Though Amanda Is The Name of _The_ Amanda Enjoy!

Thalex

Mikita

But Mostly Thalex

~~30 Minutes Later~~

We get up and put our clothes back on. I kiss him and I turn away from him. _Usually this was when they put the money on the night stand._ "Are you coming?" I turn round to him. "What? You thought I was just after you for that?" I look away and he holds my hands. "Your safe with me." I smile and turn back round to him. "Talking about safe, I need to go to a chemist." He nods at me and lets me go.

I run out and start walking down the street. I see a chemist and walk inside. There is no-one in the Family Planning section so I grab a packet and walk to the cashier. I pay for them and walk out, putting them in my pocket. I go back to the house and Jaidan is there. "Hey." She says to me. I nod and walk upstairs, I read the packet; non-narcotic. I take one and put the packet under my bed.

I walk back downstairs. "We are going to get takeout. What do you want?" I smile. "Number 33." They stare at me. "You haven't even seen the menu!" I nod. "I still want 33." Jaidan looks at the menu. "I'm going to have a chow mein, what about you Thom?" He looks round then at Jaidan. "The hottest thing on the menu." Jaidan smiles. "Number 33." I nod at them. "Exactly." I smile and put a headphone back in. Jaidan orders the food and I look at Thom; _I don't know if I should feel awkward, or happy._ I smile at him and the door bell rings.

I get up and answer it. A guy is standing there. "Hi." I smile and he looks at the receipt. _He's about 16, probably goes to Lois High School._ "That's $15" I nod and hand it over. "Welcome to the neighbourhood by the way." I smile and walk back inside.

Jaidan lifts out some beers from the fridge. "Here you go Alex." Jaidan hands me a beer and I set it on the table. "Come on Alex, we have been out of Division only a few hours, lighten up a little, have a beer." She passes it back to me while Thom opens his. I set it back on the table and eat my food. "Come on Alex, stop being such a kill-joy." I set it back down again. "Just drink the god damn beer." She passes it back to me and I stand up. "I'm sorry that I am being such a kill joy Jaidan, but I used to be a drug addict." I say to her and eat some more of my 33. "How is your 33?" I say to Thom. "Hot." I smile at him. "Usually a 33 is hot." I smile and finish my dinner.

I put the carton in the bin and sit back down to watch some T.V. There's a knock at the door and Thom answers it. "Michael." He walks in. "Having a little party to ourselves I see." I look away and watch the T.V. "Nice to see one of those isn't it?" I look over at Michael and he hands over a file with Confidential wrote on it. "This is all your information that you need for the case." I nod and he walks out. "Stay off the alcohol Alex. You know what can happen." I look back at the T.V. as he walks back out. I open the file and go into the dinning room. _Your names are: Amanda Roshey. Thom: Samuel Roshey. Jaidan: Jasmine Yulez. The girl you are going to protect, the Senator's daughter- is called Courtney Hopper. She must not know of what you are doing, you must behave like every other friend, but any potential threats should be dealt with immediately. You must always be armed, the school knows what you are doing and so you are free to leave the classroom at any time._

I go over to the closet and pick out my outfit for tomorrow: _Black leggings, Rolling stones T-shirt and a pair of black biker boots._ I walk back downstairs and get a glass of water. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." They turn round to me. "What? Your going to bed?" I nod. "You have work tomorrow as a nanny and you have to go to a local law firm, I have school. Goodnight Samuel, Goodnight Jasmine." They stare at me and I walk upstairs.


	5. I Won't Let Them Take You

**Disclaim: I Don't Own Nikita Or The Based Plots...**

**A/N: Thanks 2 DeviousIsland 4 Your Reveiw, Would Like To hear More From you :) Well I Don't Know What To Say Though About Your Review :) (Don't Take That Badly) lol What I Mean is That I Always Right Like This and i Will Try To Make It Clearer When it comes To Who Said What In The Future :) ~[R&R]~**

~~9am The Next Morning~~

I get into the car and Thom drives me to school. "Have a good first day Amanda." I stare at him; he hands me my cell. "Our numbers are in it." I nod. "Bye Sam." I say to him. "Bye Mandy." He winks at me before he drives off. I walk towards the main building and go straight to the office. I walk in through the door and the principal stops me. "This way please." I nod and we walk towards the principal's office. "I know why you are here, agent." I shake my head. "I'm not an agent, I'm a recruit. I'm here to protect Courtney Hopper, the senator's daughter; no-one else is to know anything about me. If that is understood sir, then I think I should be on my way." He nods and I walk towards registration. A young woman walks in; our form head _Miss Jip._ _She must be the same age as me. _"Class, we have a new student joining us; she's called Amanda, Amanda Roshey, she just moved here so I hope you will all make her feel welcome." People turn round and nod at me.

I see Courtney and she smiles at me. I nod and we listen to announcements. We walk out and Courtney walks beside me. "Hi, I'm Courtney Hopper." I nod. "I'm Amanda." She smiles at me again and we walk together.

~~4 Hours Later~~

We walk outside for lunch and I smile at a text from Thom

FROM: Thom

Hey how are you doing? Hope You Are Having Fun At School See You Soon. T.

I text him back

TO: Thom

The SD Is Nice, We Are Getting Along Success! No Threats So Far, I'm Armed Though So We Will Be Fine. Hope You're Having Fun at The Law Firm See You Soon A.

"So, what kind of music are you into?" I smile at her. "Rock, Metal, that kind of thing." She nods at me. "Me too, I just can't wear the kind of clothes, my dad would kill me." I smile at her. "So what bands are you into?" I ask her. "Rock mostly; guns N Roses, Bon Jovi." I nod. "Those are some of my favourites too." I smile and she smiles back. The bell rings and we go to P.E.

~~2 Hours Later~~

We walk back out and start walking down the road. "So, where do you live?" she asks me. "Maple Lane." She nods at me and we keep walking until we get to 'mine'. We walk inside. "This is my brother, Sam, Sam this is Courtney." They shake hands. "Do you want to go upstairs? I'll be up in a minute" she nods and walks up. I look at Thom and he smiles at me. "How was school?" I nod. "As boring as it was the first time round." He smiles at me. "What time does Jasmine come back?" he shrugs his shoulders. "Between six and eight." I nod. "Courtney is going around five." I wink at him and go upstairs.

"So, what homework do we have?" she stares at her homework diary. "Maths." I nod and take my books from my bag.

~~ 1 Hour Later~~

She walks out the front door and I watch her get into a security car. I walk back in and go past Thom. "Hi Samuel." I smile and keep going. He walks up behind me. "What's up bro?" I stare at him innocently and he keeps walking. "I'm just going to get changed." I stare at him. "Get changed?" he nods. I keep walking and go into my room. I stand there until I hear him coming towards my room, but then he backs away. I look around me and he walks back in. "Hey." He sits on the edge of my bed. "hi." I smile at him. "Can I borrow your laptop?" I nod and pass it over to him. "Can I ask what you are doing?" he nods. "I'm looking up the news report." I stare at him. "The one explaining my death." I move towards him and he smiles weakly. He clicks on a page and reads it out to us. "A drug addict, living on the streets, was killed today by a hit and run, details of the man are not known, other than that his first name, is Thom." I rub the side of his arm.

"The man's family have been informed and the body is going to a crematorium later today. The family are not pressing charges towards the driver." He looks at me. "They never told me the story." I hug him. "Type in Forseca family fire." He stares at me and I nod. "Four men were seen running away from a burning building in the early hours of yesterday morning. After the fire was put out, the remains of three people were found, Mr and Mrs Forseca; and their daughter Alex." I say to him. He stares at me. "This was made almost seven years ago, I nod at him. "That's because I was then sold as a sex slave in Russia." He holds my hand and I stare at him.

I lie down and he lies there beside me, holding my hand. "I wish I had taken the euthanasia option." I say to him. And he looks at me. "You can't think like that Alex." I shake my head. If I had picked euthanasia, then I wouldn't have to worry anymore." He stares at me. "Worry about what?" I start to cry. "Them, the men that took me." He shakes his head. "I won't let them take you."


	6. A Boquet  Of Flowers And A Sandwich

**A/N: I Do Not Own Nikita, It's Plots Or It's Charcters.  
Evening Thalex Friends :) Sorry It's Been So Long But It's Been Christmas :) Hope You All Had A Good Time And Hope You All Have A Great 2O11 :) **

**Thalex**

**Mikita**

**Mostly Thalex**

I turn round to him. "You're here to die, you're gonna die, and no-one cares if you're dead, because you already are." He stares at me. "That's the first thing you said to me." He looks at me. "Is it?" I nod at him. "Then you started protecting me." He nods. "Because I felt so bad." I nod. "I, I want to go somewhere later, by myself." He nods at me. "Do you want to tell me where?" I look at him. "My parents graves." He wraps his arm round me. "If that's what you want, I can't stop you." I kiss his cheek. "thanks." He smiles at me and kisses my cheek. I turn to him and kiss him. He gets that smile on his face, like a young boy getting a new toy. "Alex, when I arrived, I had no-one. Everyone was against me. I was just another recruit in training. Then Jaidan started, about eight months ago. She hung about with me and then you came and I actually had people to care about again. I lasted eight months with no-one, sure there was Robbie, but he only talked to me now and again. Now he's gone." I entwine my fingers in his. "I'm not going anywhere." I say to him. "I'm home!" we hear Jaidan shout and he kisses me before he goes downstairs.

I stare at the screen and type in Division. _Division, the secret service, that worked for the government have been disbanded._ I stare at it. _Wrote 3 years ago, nice one Division._

I walk downstairs and see a very tired looking Jaidan. "Hey." I smile at her and she nods. "I'm going out for a bit, I'll get something to eat there." She nods and turns on the T.V. I grab my coat and Thom gives me the keys before hugging me. "It's all going to be ok." He says to me. I smile and he kisses my cheek. "See you later guys." I smile at Thom and walk out. I get in the car and he walks outside. "You forgot your cell." He passes it to me and kisses me. "I'll cover for you later if Michael appears." I smile and kiss him again. "See you later Thom." I turn on the ignition and start to drive out. I stop at a shop and buy a bouquet of flowers and a sandwich.

~~ 1 Hour Later~~

I get out and find their grave. "FORSECA" I look at the wilted flowers and cards. _Nobody comes here anymore_. I take away all the wilted flowers and collect the cards. I set my bouquet in the slots and start to cry. "I miss you so much."

_Mom hugs me and Dad walks towards us. "It's just a bill. We'll get it sorted" I stare at my parents, so in love even though were in debt. Then the noise, a banging, the door falls down and dad grabs us, a man shouting. "Get away from her." The men stare at us and __make us stand away from each other, I hide under a table, and they shoot them, the noise of the bullets, my parents' bodies falling to the ground, my mother's eyes boring a hole in my heart._

I stop crying and get up; I lift the cards and kiss the grave stone. "In Loving Memory Of Gabriel Forseca, Her Husband Matthew Forseca And Their Daughter, Alex Forseca, Taken Away From Us On The 10th Of May 2003. Forever In Our Hearts, Forever In Our Minds." I smile and get back in the car. I start to drive back and stare at my friends' houses. I keep driving until I get back.


	7. Stop Worrying About Her

**A/N: Disclaim: I Don't Own Nikita, It's Characters Or It's Plots, BTW I Will Only Be Writing DISCLAIM From Here On In. Wow. :) Going To Update Everything I Have So Far :) Enjoy. ~[R&R]~**

I go through the door and Jaidan smiles at me. "I'll be back in a minute." I go upstairs and get rid of the mascara on my cheeks before going back down again. "Are you ok?" Jaidan asks me. I nod. "I'm fine." She smiles at me and I look at Thom. "I'm going to make dinner, do you want anything?" I shake my head. "I got something when I was out." _He can cook?_ "Are you sure?" I smile and nod. "Yeah, thanks though." I sit down beside Jaidan on the sofa. "Do you guys ever wonder?" I look at her. "Wonder what?" she looks down then back up at us. "Why us?" I look away and then at Thom. "I don't want to know why they picked me." I say to her. "I mean, what's so special about me, about us?" She says back, I hug her and Thom walks over to us, he kneels down in front of us and puts his hands on our shoulders and we just sit there. "It was to save us." Thom says to her. "From whom?" he looks down. "Ourselves." I say to her. She hugs me again and I look at Thom, a tear falls down my cheek and he wipes it away.

There's a knock at the door and Thom answers it; _Michael. _"Evening sir." he says to him. "May I step inside?" We nod at him and Thom lets him in. "Is everything ok here?" Michael says, seeing the tear in my eye. "It's fine. Nothing to worry about." He nods. "I was wondering how your first day of school was Alex?" I nod, "it was ok." He nods. "And Courtney?" I nod again. "She's fine." He looks round. "It's not very, homily, is it?" I stare at him. "What do you want us to do? Put up family photographs? Light some scented candles?" I say to him, he shakes his head. "Sorry." I stare at him. "I need to ask you something, in private." I say to him. He nods and we walk outside.

I shut the door and he stares at me. "What is it, Alex?" I look down and then up at him. "Are we in danger?" he shakes his head. "What do you mean?" I look him in the eye. "My first Op. was a suicide mission, this is Jaidan's first Op and Thom's almost had him killed. Are we in Danger Michael?" He shakes his head. "You are safe." I nod. "Can you prove it?" He shakes his head. "You are working as a protector Alex." I nod. "But why does she need protecting?" he looks at me. "I can't give you that information." I stare at him. "Then we should go back inside." He nods and we go in. "Actually Michael, I need to ask you something as well." Thom walks out with him and Jaidan goes upstairs, I sit under the window and listen.

"Is Alex safe?" Thom asks him. "Yes Thom, she is, and If she wasn't we would not have let the three of you out here without an agent, stop worrying about her." I move away from the window, I don't want to hear anymore. Jaidan walks back down as they come back in. "Jaidan do you want to talk with me or are you ok?" she shrugs her shoulders. "Anything I have to ask you, you couldn't answer, so there is no real point." He nods. "Ok then, if there is nothing else, then I will go." We nod and he walks out.

"I'm going to make dinner now, are you sure you don't want anything Alex?" I smile. "I'm a little hungry now." He smiles at me. "Dinner for three it is then." I smile at him and he opens the refrigerator and starts lifting out peppers and onions. "It's been a while." I stare at him. "What do you mean?" I ask him. "I haven't cooked in about six years." I smile at him. "I'll help you then." He nods. "That would be great." He smiles at me and I start cutting vegetables while he starts cooking the chicken.


	8. Some Love Tonight

**A/N: Disclaim. I Guess This Is Fluff, But Cute Fluff :') **

I smile at him and put the vegetables into a wok and start cooking it beside him. "Not the worst cook." He says to me. "Why? Because I haven't burnt the vegetables?" I say to him. "I wouldn't speak to soon." I stare at him. "The same to you." I say back and stir the vegetables. "I'm going to go get some wine from the cellar." Jaidan says and walks downstairs. He focuses on the chicken but keeps talking to me.

"So, how are you feeling?" I smile at him. "Ok." He half smiles. He turns to me and kisses me. "What was that for?" I ask him. He kisses me again, and wraps his arms around my waist. I smile at him and look him in the eye. "I think your chicken is burning." He kisses me again and turns back to it, "so do I." he starts laughing and I smile at him. "What's making you so happy?" Jaidan asks me. "Just being able to have fun." I smile at them. "You call cooking fun?" I shake my head. "Were able to have feelings. That's what is making me happy." They smile at me. "I got a bottle of white, is that ok?"

Thom nods quietly. She lifts out two wine glasses and sets them at opposite sides of the table. "Some love tonight." I whisper to Thom as he puts the chicken on the plates. He looks at the table and rolls his eyes. I put the vegetables on the plates and set them on the table. "Dinner is ready." I say to Jaidan. She smiles and sits down. "This looks great." She opens the wine and pours herself a glass; she gets up and pours Thom a glass too. I get up and get a glass of water. I half smile at Thom and we start eating our dinner. I set my fork down and squint. "What's wrong?" I look at the ceiling. "Can you please stop that Jaidan?" she looks at me and stops stroking my leg with her foot. I continue eating my dinner and look at Thom's glass of wine. _He has hardly touched it_.

I finish my dinner and sit there waiting on them to finish too. I lift there plates. "It's ok, I'll get that." Thom says to me, I shake my head. "Go, sit down and relax." I smile at them and walk into the kitchen. Thom follows me in. "I'll do those." I shake my head. "I can manage a few plates." He looks at me. "What's going on?" I shake my head. "Nothing, I'm fine." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Are you jealous?" I turn round and he has a cocky smile on his face. "What do I have to be jealous of?" he wraps his arms round me and I keep doing the dishes. I take some suds and rub it on the side of his face. He smiles at me and wipes it off. "Did, anybody see you earlier?" I shake my head. "There was no-one there, I just laid a bouquet, got rid of the wilted flowers and left, nothing abnormal." He puts his hand on my cheek.


	9. But This Is Division

**A/N: DISCLAIM. Hmmm... Starting To Run Out Of Things To Right... Meh... 19 Days Until Nikita Returns In The USA :) **

"We just need to be careful." I nod and put the last of the plates away. "I know." He holds my hand. "Why have you not drunk any wine?" he nods. "You noticed that." I nod. "I don't want to be breathing alcohol all over you." I look at him. I kiss him and he smiles at me. "Thom?" he kisses me again. "Your girlfriend wants you." He smiles at me and walks out. I walk out behind him and sit on a chair, "Can I talk to you a minute Alex?" I nod at Jaidan and we walk out to the kitchen. "Can you go to bed?" I stare at her. "What? Why?" she smiles. "Me, Thom, some wine…" I nod at her. "Thom, I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." "Ok, Goodnight!" She smiles at me. I walk upstairs and go to bed. I hear wine being poured and go to sleep.

Thom's POV:  
I hear Alex going to bed and Jaidan walks back in with two glasses of wine. "Why did Alex go to bed?" she shakes her head. "She was tired." I nod at Jaidan and she passes me a glass of wine. "So, how was work?" i ask her, she smiles at me. "The little brats wouldn't be quiet and they wouldn't sit still." I smile at her. "What did you ask Michael?" I look at her. "It doesn't matter." She nods at me. I stare at the glass of wine. "I'm going to bed." She looks at me. I nod and go to bed.

Alex's POV:  
I get up and hear that no-one else is up. I get some breakfast and lift my cell and Ipod. "So, you're just going to slip out?" I turn round and see Thom. "I have school to go to." He smiles at me. "It's early, besides, I thought I was going to leave you?" I shake my head. "I'm going to walk." He nods at me. "See you later, are you-" I nod. "I have one in my bag." He smiles at me and I start to walk to school.

Its weird having to bring a gun to school, if one of the kids was to see it, I would be cancelled. I walk through the door and sit down. _School is more boring this time round, than it was last time_. "Hey, were going out tonight, you want to go?" I nod at Courtney. "Yeah, sure." _Woohoo, party with the kids._

~~6 Hours Later~~

"So, I'll see you round mine in about three hours?" I nod at Courtney. "See you there." She hugs me and gets into her car. I walk down the road and walk inside.

I go upstairs and try to find something nice to wear. _Nice_, what do I have that's _Nice?_ I go through everything: grey, frilly tube dress, _Nice_. I hear someone come through the door. "Is anybody here?" I stay quiet and walk out. "I have a gun." I smile and walk into the sitting room with my hands up. "Please don't shoot me." I look up and see Thom pointing his gun at me. He sets it down and I look at him. "I could have been Courtney, or one of the other girls, then how would we explain this?" he looks away. "sorry." I nod at him. "Just put the gun away." he nods and puts it in his pocket.

"How was work?" he smiles at me. "Sit at a desk; go through files, nothing special." I laugh at him. "Like Birkhoff." He nods. "Yeah actually." My cell starts to ring. "Hey." I smile. _Courtney._ "Hi, I was just wondering what you are going to wear?" I look at Thom. "A Grey tube dress. And some black stilettos" He looks at me. "Hot. I'm going to wear a black skirt, red top and red stilettos." I go towards the kitchen. "Sounds cute. I actually have to go. I'll talk to you later." "Bye." Thom walks in. "Where are you going?" I stare at him. "Out with the girls." He nods. I grab an apple. "Give you two some more alone time." He nods. "Because that's what I want." I nod. "probably." I smile at him and sit up on the table top.

"So, out of all the girls at Division, who have you kissed?" he sits on the table top across from me. He looks down. "Spill then." He looks up at me. "I'm not the only one, am I?" He looks back down. "Y-Yes." I stare at him. "But girls throw themselves at you all the time in there." He looks up at me. "And Jaidan last night?" He shakes his head. "Nothing happened last night. Nothing has happened with Jaidan" I look at him. I stare at him and he looks at me. "What about you and Robbie?" I look him in the eye. "Nothing happened between me and Robbie." He laughs. "Not even on your first Op?" I look him in the eye.

"In case you have forgotten, my first Op was a suicide mission, Division wanted me dead before I even had a chance to begin; Robbie was no where near me, he escorted me into the building, then handed me over, I didn't see him until I went back to Division that night, then he went on a killing spree just days after, don't you remember? He almost killed me Thom, he killed a trainer and recruits, you told me not to go to him, to be evacuated with you, but I knew he was going to be cancelled. He held the gun at me and looked me in the eye, when Michael came running with his minions he grabbed me, if I hadn't shocked him, I wouldn't be here. So if you still think something happened between us, what's the point?" I get up and throw the core in the bin, I go to my room. "Alex, I'm sorry."

_One of the men grabs me from the burning building. We start running, until we get to the port. We get on a cargo ship heading for Russia. Why?_

I hear him come upstairs and I lock my door. I hear him slide down it. "I'm sorry Alex." I look out the window. "I didn't mean it." I open the door slowly. He gets up. I stare at him. "I haven't kissed nor did anything with anyone at Division." He looks at me. "That's a lie." He stares at me and shakes his head. "That's a lie, because you kissed me." He smiles at me and I walk over to the window. "Do you know what I asked Michael yesterday?" I turn to him. "Am I a mind reader?" he smiles at me. "I asked if you were safe." I walk towards him. "I'm not." He shakes his head. "He told me you were." I nod. "He told me I was to." He shakes his head again. "But this is Division." He hugs me.

He lets go of me and I kiss him. He smiles at me and I kiss him again. "I have to get ready." He nods and stays there. "Well it's not like you haven't got changed in front of me before, is it?" I hit his arm. "Go." He nods at me and walks out. I put on some make up and curl my hair; I put on my dress and go downstairs. Jaidan walks in. "Where are you going?" I smile at her. "I'm going out." I look at Thom. "So are you going to drive me or am I going to walk?" he smiles. "I didn't know that when we went on this Op, I would become a cab driver." I smile at him and we go out to the car.


	10. You Know Percy Sir

**A/N****: Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

"Before you ask, im not armed, and if there are any problems tonight, I will ring for back up. We'll be fine, besides you might get a phone call if they come back to ours." I look at him. "That's where I draw the line, those kids are not coming to ours." I laugh. "I was kidding. Have a good Friday night." He smiles at me. "You too." I look around and kiss him on the cheek. "See you later." He nods. "Bye." I walk towards the house and he is watching me, I text him

TO: Thom

I Will Be Safe Don't Worry A

My phone bleeps and I look down

FROM: Thom

Who Said I Was Worrying? I Was Just Enjoying The Veiw… Of The Senator's House. T

I smile and walk inside to the girls. "Wow, you are looking hot." I smile at Courtney. "Dad wants to meet you" I nod at her and walk into his office. "Alex. Good evening" I nod. "Evening sir." He smiles. "I trust my daughter will be in good hands with you." I nod. "You know Percy sir, he wouldn't let just anybody look after your daughter." He nods. "Have good evening Amanda." I smile at him. "You too sir." I walk back out and see the rest of the girls arriving. We hug and take pictures. "Let's go." We walk out and get into a car.


	11. Club Meteor

**A/N****: Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

~~4 Hours, 2 Nightclubs, 7 Cola's and a Drunk Courtney Later~~

"Girls, I think we should go." They smile at me. "I think we should be sober first." I nod at them. I walk towards the bar. "Hey bartender, give me a round of milk." He nods and passes them over. I give them to the girls and the group of guys from earlier come back. "Guys, don't even bother, were leaving, one of them wraps his arms around my waist. "Let go of me." He doesn't listen to me. I wink at the girls and we walk outside together.

"Hey babe, I knew you wanted some alone time with me." I wait until there is no-one around. I kick him and punch him. "Tell your friends to back off." He nods at me. I walk back inside. "Keep the milk coming." I say to the bartender. He nods and the girls keep downing it. I see a bouncer. "Do you have a breathalyser?" He nods and passes me it. "Thanks." I get the girls and we walk outside. I breathalyse them and we walk back inside. "Courtney, just drink more milk." She nods and starts gulping it down.

I stare at the bartender. "Are you her sister?" I shake my head at him "I'm the one in charge" he nods. "Girls, lets go." We walk outside. I take Courtney's phone. "Hi, a car, oh this is Miss Courtney Hopper. Club Meteor. Thank you." We get into the car as it pulls up. The girls are dropped off, one by one. We get back to the Senator's house and I walk her in. "Goodnight." I say to her and run back out to the car. I'm left off and the house is in darkness. I open the door _It's only 11pm they must still be out. _I hear a car pull up.

I look out _Michael_. I open door to him. "Come in." I say to him, he sits down. "Where are the minions?" he smiles. "Out." I nod. "Where are Jaidan and Thom?" I shake my head. "I'm just back." he nods. "If everything is in order, then I shall be leaving." I nod at him. "Goodbye Michael." He walks out and I turn on the T.V. A car pulls in. I look out and it's Thom and Jaidan. They walk in and I smile at them. "Good night?" Jaidan nods. She walks upstairs and Thom sits down beside me. "How was your night?" I shrug my shoulders. "Nothing special." He smiles at me. "What about yours?" he stares at me. "Boring as hell." I smile at him. "Maybe, if you had drunk something other than soft drinks." He looks away. "About earlier…" I nod at him. "I wasn't thinking." I look at him. "Do you ever think?" he nods.

"I have thought about this, all evening." He kisses me. "What if Jaidan catches us?" She walks downstairs. "Did you have a good night Alex?" I nod. "It was good." She winks at me. "Any men?" I laugh. "one." She stares at me and so does Thom. "He put his arms around my waist." Thom stares at me. "I brought him outside." Jaidan smiles in shock. "And nearly knocked him out." Thom smiles.

"Where did you two go?" they smile. "This place, called Club Meteor." I smile. "That's where we were." They smile at me. "Was one of the girls wearing a blue dress? Swallowing a lot of milk?" I nod at them. "Yes, Mariana, why?" they laugh. "She came on to me." Thom smiles at me. "She never left my sight." He shakes his head. "Oh, you lost all of their sights." I hit him on the arm. "I'm going to get another beer." We nod at Jaidan. I hit him on the arm again and he grabs my hand. "What did you say to her?" he smiles. "I told her I had a girlfriend." I nod at him. "Jaidan must have been happy about that." He looks me in the eye. "I wasn't talking about Jaidan." I let go of his hand and move to another seat.

"Here we go, do you want one Thom?" He nods. "Yeah, thanks." She hands him a beer and a bottle opener. He sits staring at it for a minute. He cocks his head to the side and takes a gulp. "If you would excuse me, I'm going to bed." Jaidan nods. "Give me a hug before you go then." I nod and hug her. I look away from Thom and go to bed. "Goodnight." I say to them and get into bed.


	12. Vladimir, Vladimir Putschfinktch

**A/N****: Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

~~The Next Morning~~

I get up and go downstairs. I get out a bowl and put some coco pops in it. I walk into the sitting room and see Thom. I sit down and eat my coco pops. "Are we going to talk about this?" he says to me. I shake my head. "There's nothing to talk about." He turns to me. "There is." I shake my head, he finishes his coco pops and I take the bowl from him. "No, there isn't" I say and walk into the kitchen. I clean the bowls and walk back in. "I better go get ready." He nods. "Yeah, I'm sure A&E is on a slow when it comes to teenage boys today." I turn back round to him and sit down beside him. "You want to talk about this, fine, we'll talk."

"This is the closest I've been to a relationship since I was 13 years old, so I am sorry, if I am not prepared to put a label on something that will probably fizzle out within a few weeks." He nods. "The last relationship I was in, got me hooked on heroin. Even thinking about a relationship scares the hell out of me." I nod. "Then why did you say that to me last night?" He shakes his head. "As much as it might scare me, it doesn't mean I don't want to be in one." I nod at him. "I don't like labels." He nods at me. I hold his hand. "I don't want arguing to result in you drinking. I don't care if you have one every night, but as soon as I moved away from you last night, you took a beer from Jaidan." He nods at me. I move towards him and he smiles at me, the closer I go to him, the more he lies back. I kiss him and he puts his hand on my back.

I smile at him and we start making out. I put my hand on his side and he raises his to my cheek. _Nobody has ever done that before, it's like he sees me for me, instead of just some girl that by next week, he will have forgotten about._ He lets go of me and we move back upright again. He kisses me, properly, like in the movies, he puts his hand on my cheek and doesn't try to swallow me; _No intended innuendo_. His phone bleeps and he lets go of me. "Jaidan is upstairs dying of a hangover and wants us to bring her coffee." I smile at him and get up.

I put on the kettle and wait on it to boil. I text Courtney

TO: Courtney

Hey How Are You Feeling After Last Night? Ax

_Send._ I pour it in the cup and walk upstairs. I hand it to her. "Morning." She looks at me. "I am so sick." I nod at her and walk back downstairs to Thom. "Get changed." I stare at him. He doesn't look me in the eye. I walk back out and put on my clothes, I walk out my door and see Thom in a suit. "What's going on?" he walks downstairs and I follow him. We get in the car. "Where are we going?" he hands me a pair of slim line sunglasses. "We have to surround the senator's house." I stare at him. "Why?" He looks at me. "Someone tried to break in." I nod at him and we get out. We put on the sunglasses and walk towards Michael. "Who was it?" Thom stares at Michael, he hands over photographs to Thom, and to me. I stare at the face. "Do you have a name?" Michael shakes his head. A tear rolls down my cheek. "Vladimir, Vladimir Putschfinktch." Thom and Michael stare at me. "Are you sure?" I nod at Michael. Thom looks at me through his glasses.


	13. It Would Make Me Like Him

**A/N****: Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

I readjust my glasses. Thom passes me a gun. "It's for your protection." I put it in my pocket. I look around me. "You know something, don't you?" Thom shakes his head. "I would have told you." I nod at him and Courtney walks out. I turn my head to the top of the building. "Alex, inside." I nod at Michael and walk in. The senator stands there. "How do you know of this man?" I stand there. "He was in my past sir." He nods at me. I hear a noise upstairs. "If you would excuse me, I need the bathroom." They nod at me and I walk upstairs. I walk into Courtney's room. "Alex." I stare at him. "Come with me, I can get us out of here." he nods at me. "I knew you were on my side." I nod at him and we walk outside.

We walk out the back and I hold the gun to him. "We can go out the front, or I can kill you." He nods at me. I grab his hand and hold the gun to his back. We walk through the main yard and into the middle of them. We stand there and nobody moves. "Unarm yourself." He nods and gives me his gun. "And the rest." He takes out a knife and a grenade. He hands them to me. Michael comes over to me and takes him away.

I walk back over to Thom. "He wanted them all dead." I nod at him and pass him the weapons. I turn round and walk away. "I don't ever want to see him again." He puts his arm on my back. "Were you going to kill him?" I shake my head. "He may have murdered my father, but I wouldn't murder him, it would make me like him." Thom turns to me and I walk away. I drop my gun and start sprinting; I sprint until I get back to maple Lane. I get in the house. I close the door and run upstairs. I lift the cards out of my pocket; I set them out on the bed and read them. "I miss you." All the same. "I can't believe you're all gone."


	14. The Print Outs

**A/N****: Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

I sit there and log on the internet. I go onto my Facebook and download the picture of me, Mom and Dad. I print it and go downstairs to the printer. I lift it and turn round. Thom looks at me and I sit down beside him. He strokes my hair and I show him the picture. He smiles. "That's my mom and my dad." I smile at him. "I can't believe what you went through." I nod at him. "I'm just glad its over." He half smiles and kisses my hair. "How long was it?" I turn to him. "7 years, 1 month and 19 days." He kisses my hair again, I hold his hand. Jaidan comes downstairs and Thom moves. I get up. "What's going on?" I shake my head. "I was showing Thom the picture of my parents." She smiles and I show it to her. She stares at it. "Is that Matthew?" she points at my Dad and Thom gets up. I nod at her. "He worked with my Dad." I hug her. "Matthew Forseca." She nods at me and we walk upstairs. "Type in, Jaidan Reichs on the Facebook search." I nod and click on her profile. "Go to the album; Daddy's Work Event." I nod at her and we flick through the pictures.

We go to one of her mom, dad and her. "Print it?" I nod at her. "Thom Wilikin." I look at the profiles. "Jack Wilikin?" she shakes her head. "My father." We turn round and see him standing at the door. He takes the mouse and clicks on it. He goes to a photo album. "My Boy." I rub his arm. He goes through the pictures. He finds one with him, his father and mother. He clicks print and I hug him.

Jaidan walks downstairs to lift the print outs. He kisses my head and we just lie there, motionless. Jaidan comes back upstairs with the photos. I take mine out and we lie there. "These six people are the people we should be protecting." Jaidan says. I look away and Jaidan looks at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't think." I smile at her. "It's ok." Jaidan's phone starts to ring. "What time do you want me to be there?" We look at her. "For the night?" She nods. "Ok." She gets up. "I have to stay the night and look after the children." We nod at her and get up. She packs a bag and Thom drives her to the house, I wait on Nikita.

_Nikita Is Online_

Nikita- What happened earlier with Division? I heard about a hold up at the Senator's house

Alex- One of the men that took me, tried to kill the Senator and his family, I walked him outside and they took him.

Nikita- Is That It?

Alex- Yes Sensei

_Nikita Is Offline_

I turn off the laptop and go downstairs. "So, what are we going to do this evening?" he shakes his head. "I don't know." He smiles at me. I turn round to him and kiss him. "That's a good start." I nod at him and kiss him again. We walk upstairs and start making out on top of my bed…


	15. You're Not Getting Away

**A/N****: Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

~~2 Hours, A lot Of Sighing, And 2 Naked People Later~~

I get off Thom and we lie there. "Oh God." I smile at him. He turns round and kisses me. "That was, that-" nod at him. "Yeah, I know." He puts his arm around me. Thom's phone starts to ring. He gets up and answers it. "Sir." I stare at him. "I will tell her now. Goodbye Michael." He stares at me. "We have to get up. Michael wants to talk to you." I nod at him and we get up. We put our clothes back on and walk downstairs, we turn on the T.V. Thom sits on a chair and I sit on the couch. Michael knocks on the door. I get up and answer it. "Michael." He smiles and we walk in.

We sit down. "I need to ask you some questions." I nod at him. He looks at Thom. "Would you excuse us?" he nods and gets up. "Yeah, I'll leave you to it." He goes up to the door. "I have nothing to hide from Thom. Anything I have to tell you, he can know as well." Michael stares at Thom. "Are you sure Alex?" I nod at them. He sits down beside me. "How do you know Vladimir Putschfinktch?" I look Michael in the eye; he has a clipboard and pen, waiting. "He killed my father." Michael stares at me. "Tell me the whole story." I nod at him. "My Dad; Matthew, was a business man. My mum; Gabriel, was a musician. We had a big house in the city, we got into debt. We were all standing in the living room, there was banging, the door came down and they separated us." He stares at me. "Who separated you?" I look up at them. "There were four men. Two were Russian, the other two, American. We stood there, and that's when it happened. Vladimir shot my father. I hid under a table and watched his body fall to the ground. Then my mom. They shot her and she fell, her eyes staring at me." I rub a tear from my eye and Thom rubs the side of my hand.

"One of them lit a match. The American's left. I lay there until Vladimir grabbed me. Adrial made me run; I turned back and saw the house on fire. We got on a boat, ended up in Russia. They sold me as a sex slave and then one day I got out, and they dropped me off outside Division." He nods at me. "Should this not be on your records?" He stares at me. "We did not have all your information." He looks at me. "We can not have all the information straight away. Although; we think Vladimir and Adrial are Russian spies." I stare at him. "And the Americans?" He looks away and I look at Thom. We both stare at Michael. "I better go." I stand up before he has the chance. "Did Division kill my parents?" He nods at me. He gets up and I walk away from him. "Don't even bother leaving, and don't even bother coming after me, the people that work for you, killed my family." Thom comes towards me; he puts his hand on my shoulder. I shrug him off. "Don't touch me, someday; you're going to turn into one of them." He stares at me and I get into the car. Thom gets in beside me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I stare at him. "You're not getting away." He puts a tag on my ankle. "The only way to get that off, is to go inside." I turn on the ignition; he gets out and walks round to my window. "You drive away, and they will have you cancelled." I stare at him. Michael walks outside. "If you get back inside, then I will tell you why it happened." _Die, or walk back inside?_ I open the door and walk back in. "This is to calm you down." I stare at him and he sticks a needle in my arm.

Thom's POV:

"You can't give her that." He stares at me. "I can either give her this or hand her to Percy to be cancelled." I grab her before she falls. "She was a drug addict." He lifts her. "It's non-narcotic." He sets her on the couch and slips out. "Michael." He turns back round to me and throws me the key to her tag. "Be careful with her Thom." I nod at him and unlock the tag on her leg.

I lean down beside her. "Your dangerous Alex, you need to calm down, and not with non-narcotics either. If you keep this up. You could die. Then what would I do?" I smile and turn my back to her. "you would become a field agent." She says to me. "How are you feeling?" she smiles. "I'm not off my head. I just wish I hadn't had such an outburst." I nod at her and kiss her forehead. She holds my hand. "I like you Thom." I smile at her. "Are you sure you're not off your head Alex?" she laughs at me and gets up. "I'm tired." I nod at her and we walk upstairs. She gets into her bed and I get into mine.


	16. This Is Your Fault Nikita

**A/N****: Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

_What the hell are we doing? We are going to end up like that rogue agent. But what if __we are not as lucky? Her fiancé-my mentor was killed, all because they couldn't find HER. Division forbids relationships, and it's my fault. I started this I kissed her. I'm the reason that Division will eventually have us both killed, and I can't let that happen to her._

Alex's POV:

I get up and go downstairs, I see Thom and he stands up. "We need to talk." I nod at him. "Ok?" he looks at me like he did the first day of training, like another recruit, nothing special, nothing important; _It's been a while since we've looked at each other like that._ "This needs to end." I stare at him. "We could be killed." I laugh to myself. "That was one of the first things I said to you; that we could be cancelled after you kissed me and you said that _This_, _Us_, was worth the risk." He walks around the room. "Have you ever heard, of the agents that went rogue?" I stare at him _He means Nikita and Daniel_. I shake my head,

"Should I?" he stares at me.

"They were two agents that fell in love; Daniel was my mentor before Michael came along. Nikita and Daniel were put on a mission; their relationship, the recruits knew about it, but knew not to breathe a word to Percy. Anyway, they went on a mission and neither came back, they ran away together. When I was on my Op. Michael got word; Percy had had Daniel killed, Nikita was still on the run, she still is." I nod at him. "And you don't want to be killed." He stares at me and I walk upstairs.

I sit there and look out the window. _This is your fault Nikita_. I say to myself. "I don't want to be killed and have you left alone." I turn round to face him, but stay at the window. "I don't want you to be killed, then I'll be left all alone." He says to me. I stare at him. "You know, that we can just leave." He stares at me, "Go rogue? Look round our shoulders for the rest of our lives, are you crazy?" I walk towards him a little. "You've been in Division almost a year, your saying you have never thought about it?" He shakes his head. "You think about it at first, then you give up, you realise you don't have a way out. That there is no way out." I nod at him. "What about when you're on an Op?" he shakes his head. "You think your alone, but your not, every phone call is recorded, every text copied, the only thing that isn't is the laptop, to many laptops in the area, not enough time." I stare at him. "You want to leave, don't you?" he stares at me, just looking at me like he used to.

"I can't talk to you when you do this." He shakes his head, "When I do what?" I turn away from him. "Look at me just like a new recruit, like you did the minute I walked into training for the first time, or the minute right after I attacked Jaidan on the first day." I turn back round and he is standing by the door. He walks out and I get changed.

I walk downstairs and walk outside. "Where are you going?" I turn back round to Thom, "I was just going to take a crisp, November walk." He nods at me and walks back in. _$300 time to go Christmas shopping. It's not as bad when there are only four people to pay for._ I get in a cab and get off at a shopping mall. I walk in and go straight for a jeweller's. I get a bracelet for Jaidan, that has a J on it and walk into a clothes shop. I lift a gorgeous dress- black, with some pink, with black and pink taffeta at the bottom. _Perfect to wear,_ I buy it and go over to another jewellery shop. I lift a silver and diamond necklace. I bring it over and pay for it.

I go back home and walk in. _No Thom, Anywhere._ I go into my room and set the things in the wardrobe. I look outside in the back garden on the grass, he doesn't see me, and he just keeps looking up. I walk out and slowly walk up behind him. "Trying to find answers?" he turns round to me and I lie down beside him. "I don't know what to do" I nod at him. He puts his hands to his face and I sit up. "Stop hassling yourself, we are not going to work, its fine." He sits up beside me.


	17. Robbie

**A/N****: Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

"I don't care." I nod at him. "I mean about Division." He turns to me. "Let's go inside." I say to him. He nods at me and I pull him up. "Who ever thought this would happen?" I look at him. "What?" he half smiles. "I would meet you." I look away and we sit on the sofa. I look outside, at next door, cars start swarming at it, we get changed and run towards a guy; he looks like Division.

"What the hell is going on?" I say to him, he turns round to us, _Robbie._ I look at Thom and shake my head. "Alex, Thom." A tear falls down my cheek. "We thought you were dead." Thom shouts at him and holds my hand. We turn round and see the place go up in flames. "Michael's in there." Robbie says to us, we run in and Thom looks at me before he lets go of my hand, he runs towards the stairs and all I see is a flame. I turn and run towards the kitchen. "Michael." I keep shouting and rubble falls in front of me.

I keep going forward, until I see him, lying under a wooden beam. I pull at it and lift him, unconscious, the flashbacks raging in my head more than the flames around me. I drag him outside, where I see Robbie standing. "Thom is still in there." He says to me. I shake my head at him and run upstairs, I see him and he comes towards me, he hugs me and we turn round, the stairs are on fire. Rubble comes from above and hits us, we go towards a hole. "That goes into the basement." I say to Thom. He holds my hand again. "We are going to be ok." I nod at him and he jumps down, I look behind me and more rubble falls, I jump in beside him and we lie there on the floor, he holds onto me like he did the day he pulled me out from under the car.

The place starts to fill with smoke. "Where are they?" I say to him, he coughs. "I think, they think we are out." I shake my head. "I told Robbie, I ran for you and he saw me."

We get up and start trying to open the door; bolted from the outside. I take off my jacket and Thom keeps coughing. I twist my jacket round my hand and break the window, the smoke all goes out and I shatter the glass, Thom holds my hand and we climb out, we roll on to the grass, gasping for air. He keeps coughing and I turn round to him. I grab his hand and we stand up, a window from the upstairs bedroom blows and the glass goes everywhere, I look at Thom and he nods. "I'm ok." I smile at him and we walk towards the front of the house and see Robbie. "Why didn't you give me any back up?" Thom walks over to an ambulance and I stay there with him. "He could have died in there." He nods. "…and you saved him." I stare at Robbie. "he was like a brother to you the whole time you were a recruit, and you were prepared to sit and watch the house burn with us inside?" he walks away and I follow him. "Do you ever think about Sara?" he turns back round to me.

"Don't ever mention her name." I nod at him. "The person you care for the most died on an Op. this wasn't even an Op but we stepped in, and you were going to let the person I cared about most die?" He looks away. "I have to go, get checked out by a doctor, and just think about it." He nods at me and I walk to Thom, who has an oxygen mask on. "Is he ok?" they nod at me. "How are you feeling? I nod. "Fine." She checks out a burn on my wrist. "You have to go on oxygen for half an hour, just to be safe." I nod at her and sit up on the bed beside Thom.

He smiles at me. A man is taken away, bundled into a van. "Another Russian spy down." We look up and see Michael. "And you had to put the place on flames in order to do that?" he shakes his head. "He lit a match." I look at Thom, his side is bleeding.

I look at Michael and point to Thom's side and Michael gets a paramedic. She lifts his top. "You're going to need some stitches." He nods at her and she starts to stitch him up. I get off the bed. "I'll be back in a minute." He nods at me. I walk towards Michael. "Why the hell were we not told that Robbie was alive?" he turns round to me. "…because you are not supposed to know." I nod at him. "Then why would you let him near us, actually- why the hell is he alive?" He looks me in the eye. "Robbie is a cleaner and this is a mission." I nod at him. "…and I had to rescue you." He nods. "You better go home, before your neighbours notice you over here, they will be outside wondering in a few minutes." I nod at him and walk back over to Thom. They put a plaster on him and he comes off oxygen. "You need to rest for a few hours." He nods at her and we walk back over.

I sit down and Thom looks at me. "You saved my life." I laugh at him. "I wasn't going to let someone else I care about, end with a fire." He sits beside me and smiles. He leans in to kiss me and I move towards him. He lets go of me and looks up. "Robbie told me what you said." I stare at him and shake my head. "That you cared for me the most." I smile at him, I bite my lip. "I care about you the most too." I lean in to kiss him and Jaidan walks in. "hey guys." We turn round and smile. She looks out the window. "What the hell happened over there?" we laugh at her. "Division took out a Russian spy. He had lit a match." She nods at us. She sits on the chair and my cell starts to ring. I answer it. _Courtney._


	18. Courtney

**A/N****: Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

"Hi." She doesn't answer. "I need your help." I hit Thom on the leg and nod. "What's happened?" she starts breathing heavily. "There was this guy, and he came after me, I was with Erica. He held up a gun and ran. We were on a back road, nobody seen. We are at Sheen, the coffee place. Please, come get us." I stare at Jaidan. "We'll be right there." She hangs up. "Courtney and one of the girls were attacked by a guy with a gun on a back street; they think he is going to be back. We have to go get them." they nod and we all get in the car.

I open the glove compartment and lift out a gun. "Cover me." They nod and I tuck the gun in the back of my t-shirt. I run for a back alley way and see them sitting in the corner. "What's going on?" Courtney shakes her head. "I don't know, he just came after us, he held up a gun and then we got away." I go closer to them. "Amanda." I nod at them. "He -he's behind you." I nod at them and turn round. "Sit down." I shake my head. He holds a gun up to me. "That's a 23' isn't it?" He nods. "They can do some damage." He smiles. I take the gun out of my top and keep it behind my back. "But a 42' can do a lot worse." He nods and I hold it up to him. "If you know how to use it." I fire into the air. "Oh, I know how to use it." The Russian man stares at me _Adrial_. "I feel like I have seen you before." I shake my head. "No, you haven't." he walks towards me and I hit his hand and his guns flies over to Courtney. He goes to punch me but I hit him in the face with the gun.

He grabs my gun and pushes me into the corner beside them. I hold my cell behind me, and call Thom. "In an alley-way, just off 123rd street. Russian." I hang up and turn to Courtney. "Don't make any contact with him." They nod and he turns round. I lift the gun off Courtney and grab him round the neck. I hear people running. Michael comes round the corner with agents. They hold up guns. "Take him." Michael says and one of them tasers him, he falls and they grab him. I look up and see Thom standing. I smile at him. Michael kneels down to me. "Nice work, recruit." I nod and they walk away with him. I turn round to the girls. "Are you two ok?" they nod at me. "We'll bring you back to your house Courtney, its best if you both stay there." They nod again and I help them up.

We all walk back to the car and I get in the front beside Thom. We get out. "I'll tell your father." Courtney nods and we walk back in. "Amanda, and who is this, your brother?" I nod. "Sir, we would like to talk to you in your office." He nods and we walk in. Thom shakes hands with Senator Hopper. "Please take a seat." We nod and sit down.

"The Russian spies are out for Courtney sir." He nods at me. "I suggest that when she is not at school that you have permanent security for her. I can look after her at school and she can be protected after school as well by us, but she needs round the clock protection now, you all do." He nods again. "Thank you recruits. That will be all." We nod and go out. I turn round to Courtney and smile at her. "Thank you." She lips to me. I nod and walk out with Thom. We get into the car and he smiles at me again. I smile and he starts driving. "About earlier." I turn to face him, even though he is watching the road. "Yeah?" he half smiles. "I, I didn't not want to be with you." I smile to myself _be with me?_ "I just don't want us to die. Well then again, we are not going to go rogue, are we?" I shake my head. _I hate lying to him_. "Good." We park up and I lean towards him. He just gives me a peck.

I shake my head and kiss him again, properly. I can feel him smiling. He puts his hand on my leg and I smile at him. "We better go in." he nods at me and kisses me again. "I like you." I say to him again. "I like you too." He kisses me again and we go in. Jaidan stands up as we walk in, she walks towards us. "Can I be honest with you?" she says to Thom, he nods at her. She kisses him, full on. He looks shocked and she smiles at him. I walk past them. "I don't like you like that." He says to her. She nods. "I just needed to get it out of my system." He walks over to me. "Can I look at something on your laptop?" I nod at him and we walk upstairs. He goes to kiss me and I back away from him. "No." I say, he half looks at me and I smile at him. I kiss him and he holds my back. We part lips and look into each others eyes. I look at my laptop and back to him. I kiss him again and he walks out. "I'm going to get changed." I nod at him. I go on the laptop. I log into shell and wait on Nikita

_Nikita Is Online__._

Alex: Sensei.

Nikita: You Know Where To Go. I Am Expecting You Around 11pm.

Alex: I understand. But Why?

Nikita: You Have To Tell Me Everything You Know About The Mission.

Alex: I Will Sensei.

_Nikita Is Offline_.


	19. Nikita

**A/N****: Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

He walks back in and sits beside me, I kiss him and smile. "You better talk to Jaidan." He nods and kisses me. "I am going to bed; tell Jaidan that I say night." He nods at me and I kiss him again. He walks out and goes downstairs, I put on my boots, lift the file and go out through the window, and I sprint towards Nikita's. I get in through the door and take down my hood.

"It's been a while." She says to me. I nod at her. "Almost too long Nikita." I hand over the file and sit down.

She nods. "They gave you _this _mission?" I nod at her. "They would never send an agent, never mind a recruit on an Op, where the enemy had something to do with you, or your family." I nod at her. "They didn't know about the Russian's until I told Michael, he had to know." She nods at me and stands up. "One of the black boxes was shot today; Just another five to go." I nod at her. "When is it happening?" I say to her. "I mean, Division, when are we finally taking it down?" she nods at me. "At this pace, in about seven months." I nod at her. "What will happen to Jaidan and Thom?" she puts on a jacket. "If they are recruits, they will be returned to their families or have their memory swiped and dropped off somewhere, anywhere." I nod. "And those who don't have families and don't want to be wiped?" she looks away. I nod. "I see." I pull up my hood and grab the file. "I better go." She nods at me. "Well done yesterday." I turn round to her. "You saved Michael, and your colleague, Thom or something." I stare at her. "You were there?" she nods. "Why didn't you help me?" she smiles. "I knew you could do it yourself." I smile at her and sprint back to Maple Lane.


	20. It's A Vicious Circle

**A/N****: Dare I Say It? … Upload Mania ;) Nami x **

I go up through my window and put my pyjama's on. I mess my hair a bit and walk downstairs. "Hey." Thom says to me. I smile at him. "Just getting a glass of water." They nod and Jaidan walks over to me. "I am so stupid." I look up at her. "He doesn't like me like that" she continues. I nod. "I-uh-don't know what to say." She smiles. "He has his eye on someone else at Division, I know it." I shrug my shoulders. "He never mentioned anything to me." I say to her. "Who didn't mention anything to you about what Alex?" we turn round and see Thom.

"About you having your eye on another girl at Division." Jaidan says to him. He looks her in the eye. "Who do you think?" He asks her. "The new girl, Cammy or Tammy or something." He laughs. "Why would you think that?" She smiles. "'cause you have a thing for the newbies." He stares at her and scrunches his eyebrows. "Oh, please don't even look at me like that Thom. Alex, have you never noticed the way he looks at you? Because the rest of us have." I stare at her. "Us? What?" I say to her. "The other recruits, you two always spar together he always saves you, and is always there to protect you, and he always lights up when you walk into a room." Thom looks at the floor, _I guess, I never really noticed._ "I-" _I can't put words together_.

"Tell her Thom, or even better kiss her, it's what you have wanted to do since you laid eyes on her, we aren't at Division right now so it doesn't really matter." Jaidan looks at him and he won't look up from the floor. "Well? At least say something." She says to him. "I will." Jaidan looks at me and Thom moves his eyes slightly without moving his head. "I'm going to bed." Jaidan nods and Thom just stands there. I step on the same two steps over and over, and then sit there, listening…

"What the hell Jaidan?" "She needed to know the truth." "You have to make everything awkward." "It's true, you do have a thing for the newbies." "I don't." "Thom, if you like her you should tell her." "You already did." "Oh so you do!" "Maybe." "You really like her, don't you? I mean, you're the only guy in there who hasn't tried it on with anyone." "Your right Jaidan, I haven't tried it on with anyone in there." "Why?" "Because it is against the rules." "How did we get in this mess Thom? Because we broke some rules, it's a vicious circle." I walk on up and get into bed.


	21. Not Michael, Not Division, You

**A/N****: Upload Mania Over For Tonight :( … Sorry For The Super Short Chapter Too, Battery Has Gone Flat For Tonight LOL. ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

The alarm clock goes off, I get dressed and grab an apple. "School doesn't start for another half an hour." I turn round to Thom. I nod. "Yeah, but this way I have plenty of time." He nods. "look, about last night." I nod. "It just makes it more obvious that we could never be together." He stares at me. "We are breaking the rules Thom." He nods. "You heard what I said." I nod at him. "And you made it pretty damn clear too." He walks towards me, "Ok, if we are pointing the finger, then where were you last night?" She stares at him and swallows hard. "I had to get out of here." he nods. "I like you Alex and that is all that really matters to me, not Jaidan, not Nikita, not Percy, not Michael, not Division. You."

"I'm going to be late." He nods. I go to walk out, but turn back to him. "I like you too." I say to reassure him. I walk out and go to school. I see Courtney. "How are you?" She nods. "Ok. Felt better." I nod. "Look, could you do me a favour?" She nods. "Keep yesterday between us?" she nods. "Yeah, of course." She hugs me and we walk on to class.

**A/N: Peace Out Guys :) Nami x**


	22. Me And Michael's World

**A/N: I Guess You've All Noticed I Only Really Update At Weekends, That's 'Cause of School… Anyways I Think It's About Time We Get Some Mikita Action Up In Here LOL. The "Feeling POV" Is The Point Of Veiw A lot Of FanFictors Write In (I Myself Have Started Using It) And Shall Throw In A Little Bit Here And There :)**

"I just have one question." I turn to her. "Where did you get the, y'know…" I nod at her. "Sam. He used to work for the police force back home, but he gave it up to go into law." She nods and I take out my cell.

TO: Thom  
Will Bring C Back To Her House After School. I'll Ring Michael As Well.

_Send._ We walk on to Math and my cell vibrates in my pocket

FROM: Thom  
No Problem. J Has Started Working For Another Family… Their Russian.

My eyes go wide and Courtney stares at me. I put up my hand. "Yes Amanda?" Miss Horowitz says to me. "May I go to the bathroom?" she nods at me and I walk out. I walk towards the bathroom and go into a stall. I call Michael. "Hello Alex." He says to me. "What the hell, why is jasmine working for a Russian family?" he half laughs. "We needed someone close to the head, so we put her in with a family of an operative." I shake my head. "What use is she going to be, she can't speak Russian." He sighs. "Well Thom couldn't do it, because he has to work at a law firm, and you can't because they would know you." I nod. "So you're going to risk her life?" I look at the four walls holding her in. "None of you are at risk. You are all safe." I nod and hang up on him. I straighten myself up and walk back out and into the hallway. "Skipping class?" I turn round to see the guy from the other night. "Are you?" I smile at him.

He winks at me. "I forgive you for the other night by the way." He smiles and I nod. "I don't need to be forgiven."

Nikita's POV:  
I go on to ShadowNet and hack into Birkhoff. I turn off my whereabouts and video chat with him. "Hey Birky." I smile and his face appears on the screen. "What do you want Nikki?" I start going through his computer. "Oh, you know what I want, I want the black boxes." He starts typing at the keyboard. "There's no point in trying to find where I am." He nods and Michael walks up to the screen and sits beside Birkhoff. "Nikita, what the hell are you doing?" I smile at them. "I have a way, to get Keicim. If you want him, you'll get him. Bye Michael." I hear a low cough from behind Michael. "Bye nerd." I say and hang up the video call.

I go towards the room I keep locked shut. I open it and walk in to me and Michael's world. The world. Called. Keicim.


	23. Hold Hands, Link Arms

**A/N: ****Hey :) So In The Las Chapter I Called Jaidan Jasmine, That Was On Purpose By The Way… ~[R&R]~ Nami x**

Feeling POV:

Other than Michael, the only person to have seen this room was Alex. That was a long time ago now. Since then; Nikita had a lot more photo's on the walls and a lot more evidence in the drawers to where this SOB was. The problem is, that as much as Nikita may want him dead, as much as Percy does, and most importantly; Michael does (and oh boy does he!) the only way Nikita or Percy could go for Keicim was with Michael.

Unlike Percy; Nikita was prepared to wait on Michael. She thought of Keicim like a sub mission, like that weird story a writer starts when they got writer's block, _this was Nikita's other mission, this was Nikita's memory block story. _

She stares at the wall's covered in pictures, then to the map, pointing at Keicim's current whereabouts. "Now Michael, if you would hurry up and get here, we can kill this SOB." She said to thin air. Emptiness, yes, Nikita had always liked the quiet, but since leaving Division, she got lonely from time to time. She heard a knock at the door, lifting a 22' she runs down. "Nikki, it's me." She breathes deep and opens the door. "Chill, it's me." Nikita laughs. "That would be one of the main reasons why I shouldn't 'chill' You could have Division here in a matter of seconds- for all I know they could be swarming this place right now, waiting for you to give them a signal." He laughs at her.

"Nikki, I need your help. I need to get rid of Keicim."

Michael & Nikita continuously sort through files and folders online, along with pictures and documents; each night Michael returns to Division, leaving Percy none the wiser, and leaving Nikita to the quiet.

**A/N:**** Instead Of Typing Out The Entire Chase Keicim Sequence, I Strongly Advise You To Watch That Episode Of Nikita.**

~~3 Days Later, Half Way Around The World~~

Nikita's POV:

"Are you 100% sure about this Michael?" I say to him as we walk into the darkness. He nods, holding back pain from when they water boarded him and beat him up. I nod. "Ok then, lets Drag this SOB to hell." He smiles at me. We walk into the mansion and he takes my hand in his. I look up at him. "We are meant to be a couple; I don't want to blow our cover Nikki." I smile at him and we keep walking. We walk up to one of Keicim's men; the man who is organising the party. "Hello." Michael says. "Hello, I am Michael and this is my girlfriend Nikita, we talked on the phone earlier." The man nods. "Yes, Michael, you never told me how beautiful your girlfriend was."

Michael looks me up and down. "Isn't she." He says in that low sexy tone of his. I smile and look the other way. "Sorry, sweetie, can we get a drink, I' parched." He nods at me. "Excuse us." The man nods and we walk over to the champagne fountain. "Where is he?" Michael says, looking around. "Pace yourself Michael, if we look suspicious they'll kick us out." He nods at me and the man walks back over. "There is a private party here after his event, jus a few people; myself, Keicim, some friends, care to join us?" Michael looks at me and I nod. "Sounds wonderful." I smile, the man nods and walks away. "This could be a trap." He says to me. "If it is, we'll just have to kill the room." He nods. "So what jokes have you got up your sleeve?" I stare at him. "Y'know, to kill the room with…" He smiles and links arms with me.


	24. You Can Trust Me

**A/N: For All The Mikita Shippers :) **

~~1 Hour Later~~

"Have you got the pills?" I nod at him and take the box from my garter. "Here, one in each drink except Keicim's, it will have them out like a light." He nods at me. "So, who wants a glass of champagne?" Michael says to the 6 remaining people and Keicim, who has not noticed our being there. The 6 smile and I pour the glasses, he puts the pills into them and hands them out. The people start to feel drowsy and Michael smiles at me. "Ok, then little miss gone rogue, show me what your made of." I nod at Michael and I pass him a gun. "34' Nice." I nod at him and Keicim looks up at us. "Face it Keicim, your not getting out of here alive." He spits at him. "Michael?" He nods. "Oh Michael, what are you doing?" I say in shock and run behind Keicim. I wink at Michael and hold another gun to his back. "Your not leaving this room alive." I say to him. Michael stares Keicim in the eye and pulls the trigger, then again. And again.

I walk over to Michael and he can't put words together. "Time to go." I say gently, he nods and we walk out. "One thing." I say and start breathing heavily. "Yeah, fine." I dial 911. he nods. "Figures." I look around me. "Hello, operator; I was driving past Bettyville Mansion and heard gunshots, I ran back but the place is locked shut, I can't get in, please come quickly. Of course, it's 079-865-302 Please hurry." I hang up and he nods. "So this is how you have been working my missions." I nod and drop my phone, I step on it with my heel and he nods again. "And that is why Birkhoff can never trace your signal." I nod and e keep walking. "back to Division, for you." I say to him after 5 minutes, we hear sirens flying past but don't flinch. "I have to do Intel so I'm out for a few days but I have to check up on- actually I've said to much, don't need you getting ahead of the game." _Alex. He's talking about their Op._ I smile at him.

"So, how are you going to explain to Percy why Keicim is dead? And more importantly, who was with you?" he nods. "Percy, knows how much I wanted him dead." I make a pretend sad face at him. "what, I don't get a mention?" we walk around the corner to mine "If only you hadn't been so stupid Nikita." I stare at him before opening my door. "I am doing what is right." We walk up and I take off my heels, he takes off his jacket and sets it on my chair. "Planning on staying a while? When Percy sees with your tracker that your staying in an 'empty' loft, he'll have I checked out." He laughs. "Nice place for a two year squatter." I nod at him. "Thanks." I go over to the fridge and lift out a bottle of wine. "So you drink alone?" I nod at him. "When you're trying to take down secret government organisations, you don't really have time to meet new people, new people that are not going to die anyway." He nods and lifts glasses from my cupboard. "what, do you live here or something?" he smiles and I pour the wine.

"Nice equipment." He says pointing to the computer and then sees the gun case. "Oh, Nikki, your little box of tricks?" he gets up and we walk over to it, I open it up and his eyes fill with delight. He runs his hand along the barrels of them. "I don't need division knowing I have these." He nods. "you can trust me. Nikki."

**A/N: So At This Point…**

Feeling POV:

Michael takes one more glass of wine before getting up to go. "Good luck Nikki." She nods and he goes towards the door. "Remember the address for when you come to hunt me down." He laughs and so does she; trying to ease the awkwardness. "Goodbye Nikita, I'm sure we will see each other again soon." He walks out and leaves her in the quiet.

She logs on SHELL in the small hope that Alex is online.

_Alex Is Online_

Alex: Did You Find Michael?

Nikita: Yes, Got Michael, Got Keicim- Michael killed him. Michael is on his way to see you.

Alex: What? He told you about the mission?

Nikita: He almost did.

Alex: Where Is He Now?

Nikita: Gone.

_Nikita Is Offline_


	25. A Little Longer

**A/N: Hope You All Have A GREAT Easter Break & Are Prepared To See More Of My Fanfics Up Here! :) **

**{TWO WEEKS LATER}**

Alex's POV:

I walk out of school with Courtney and she gets into the security car, my Nikita phone bleeps in m pocket. "Meet me at Parker and 5th." I nod at it and walk around the corner and then sprint towards the meeting place. "Alex." I hear the familiar voice whisper. "Sensei." I say, holding my phone to my ear to make it look like I'm on the phone. "Eight more months." She says back. I look around. "What? How?" She laughs. "My contact, he found another black box in England. I'm going with him to destroy it, if they are as far away as England, this is going to take longer than we thought." I shake my head. "How long will you be gone?" _Longer than we thought? _"A month, at least." I can feel my stomach turning. "So your just gonna leave me here?" Nikita laughs. "I'm doing this for all of us Alex." She makes eye contact with me and I nod. "Ok, ok. I guess I'll just have to cope." Nikita smiles at me. "I'll see you in a little while Alex." I smile and watch her walk away.

I walk back to the house and see Thom sitting playing poker with some of the ones he works with. "Hey sis." He says to me. "Hi." I walk past them and into the kitchen. "Your sister is hot." One of them says. "Yeah, smokin'" I get a glass of water. "Don't talk about her like that." I walk back past them. "Yeah, because you guys, are never going to get any." I say and walk upstairs. I do my homework and lie down. _How the hell am I going to cope without her for a month?_ "Sweetie, I'm home!" I here Jaidan call out and I walk to the top of the stairs. She kisses him and his friends blush. "Hey baby, how was work?" She nods. "Good, tiring, but good." His friends start talking to her. "Excuse me, I'm going to use the bathroom." He walks up to me and I smile.

"Hey." He wraps his arms around me and I smile again. "how was your second last day of school?" I nod. "Ok." We walk into my room and he kisses me on the cheek. "This came from Division for you today." I open it. "Another laptop?" He nods. "You not meant to use it, I don't know why, I think they are just keeping it here, for safe keeping." I nod at him.

_Why would they give me a laptop? _He kisses me. "how was your last day of work?" he nods. "Ok." I kiss him. "Sammy." Jaidan says in a sweet, high pitched tone. "Coming baby." He shouts back. He wraps his arms around my back. I kiss him. "What I would give for s to leave Division." I stare at him. "Are you serious?" He nods. "I can't take _her _anymore. Who knows, maybe Nikita will swoop in and take me away." He laughs. "You really want to go?" He shrugs is shoulders. "We can all dream." I nod. "Yeah, but the other day you wouldn't let me leave." He smiles. "Would you actually leave me there?" I nod at him. "Really?" he says jokingly. "We aren't going to be together. Ever." He nods. "Can we just live the dream a little longer?" I kiss him. "I take that as a yes then?" I smile. "You better go downstairs, Sammy." He laughs and walks out.


	26. Ask Her Again

**A/N: Hope You All Have A GREAT Easter Break & Are Prepared To See More Of My Fanfics Up Here! :) **

**{AN HOUR LATER}**

"See you guys later." Thom says and closes the door behind them. Jaiden's cell rings and she answers it. "Ok. What is being done about it?" She nods and hangs up. "Alex." I turn to her and Thom stares at me. "Vladimir has escaped." _What the hell? _I run for the door and they restrain me. "Percy is coming over here!" Jaidan shouts to make me stop. I nod. "How is it that we can't escape yet he can?" they nod. "It's ok." Thom stares me out.

We sit down and wait on the door to knock. When it does, Thom answers it. "Hello sir." He says to Percy, followed by Amanda, Birkhoff and Michael. They sit down and look at me. "Good evening." I say to them. "I am sure you have heard." I nod at Percy. "We are now wondering if it is in every ones best interest, to take you off this mission." Amanda says. Jaidan and Thom look at me and I nod and look up at Percy. "I know why they have to die. It hasn't weakened my belief as to why I'm here. Or my commitment to Division. It's made it stronger." He stares me out and I nod. "We will be watching you closely." I nod. Amanda walks towards me. "We would like to use a lie detector to completely assess your condition and mental state at this time." I nod. "Ok then."

She starts putting wires on me and connecting them to the machine. "Ok Alex, just respond naturally." I nod at her.

**A/N: Amanda=Am Birkhoff=B Alex=Al Percy=P Michael=M**

Am: "Is your name Alex Winslow?"

Al: "Yes."

B: "True."

Am: "Have you been upset lately?"

Al: "yes."

B: "True."

Am: "Are You 80 years old?"

Al: "No."

B: "True."

Am: "Have you had feelings for another recruit or agent during your time at Division?"

Al: "No."

B: "Ask her again."

Am: "Alex, Have you had feelings for another recruit or agent during your time at Division?"

_I look at Thom quickly and then back at Amanda._

Al: "No."

B: "True."

M: "Have you ever wanted to leave Division?"

Al: "Yes."

B: "True."

Am: "Maybe you could enlighten us Alex."

Al: "When I was first at Division, before I knew what was happening I wanted to leave."

P: "Have you ever met Nikita?"

Al: "No."

B: "Lie."

They all stare at me.

P: "When did you meet Nikita Alex?"

Al: "I met her when you had me out on my first op, or my cancellation as it were, when she tried to shoot all of us, finish your job."

B: "True."

Am: "Do you feel that you can continue this mission?"

Al: "Yes."

B: "True."

Am: "I think that is enough questions for now."

I nod at her and she unhooks me. "You are going to start talking to Courtney about your Uncle Michael's self defence school, which you will be teaching at this summer and it is very hard to get into. But, your very kind uncle Michael wants your friend to enjoy herself and so he has gotten her a scholarship. The school is called Multiply, where you learn to protect yourself, so you can have a better life." I nod slowly. "I understand." They go to walk out. "Oh, and have a good Christmas, recruits." We nod and they walk out and drive away.


End file.
